wild boy
by miwa hoshi
Summary: on her way home one day amu is attacked by a group of drunk men. as she starts to give up hope. a boy with blue hair and animal like movements appears and saves her. who is this wild boy. and who is he running from
1. Chapter 1

ok before you read this i want you to know that its thanks to isis isara that i got this story started. she was the one who wrote the first part and she helped me come up with idea's. so thanks isis your awesome. ok sorry i havent updated anything in a while i got my computor taken away by my dad's girlfriend but its back now. well hope you enjoy this knew story. i don't own shugo chara.  


* * *

A little boy stood at the rail, sapphire eyes stared up at the clear sky. The wind ruffled his hair as he clutched the bars.  
''All passengers, the bands will be playing in five minutes.'' The captain called over the loudspeakers.

There was a sudden rush as a crowd pushed that four year old boy closer than he needed to be to falling over. A sudden jolt, a rush of wind, water coming fast, then blackness.

"Ikuto!" His father called in vain.

No one saw at little egg, red and black in color; follow the boy into the deep blue.

[14 years later]

"The subject seems to have a few normal human instincts. He can talk and he does seem to have some modesty. We've been searching the missing children files for the past 10 years hoping to find something that indicates where he came from. He speaks fluent Japanese when he wants to. So we've been searching there. Sir are you sure keeping him chained up like that is a good idea. I seems like it would make him less likely to talk. And cooperate." The nervous scientist said. He was standing next to his bosses chair watching the monitor. The monitor was showing a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. His wrists were chained to the wall above him and around his neck was a black collar. His hair was long and reached his mid back. His nails were long and pointed like claws; his bare chest was covered with scars mostly from animal bites or claws. His eyes were wild and animal like. It almost seemed like he wasn't human. He seemed to be more of an animal.

Suddenly he jerked forward tearing at the chains that bound him to the wall. Blood dripped from his wrist where the sharp points of the metal dug into his skin. The brick wall that held the chains in place started to crack. The chains tore from the wall and he was free. Using the chains he smashed the window open and escaped into the city. What the people watching him couldn't see was the two small beings that followed him out.

Amu walked out of the grocery store where she worked. Her pink hair was tied up in a bun. Her honey gold eyes were wide and innocent. Her boss, Mr. Takani, followed her out and locked the door behind him.

"Thank you for your hard work Hinamori-san. Sorry to keep you here so late every night." He apologized.

"Not a problem. I should thank you for all the food you give me; since papa died money has been a little scarce." Amu said lifting up the bags of food she carried.

"Be careful on your way home Hinamori-san. Its dark out and there's some pretty weird people around here"

"don't worry 'bout me boss I can take care of myself" she said before walking away.

When she was a few blocks away from the park near her house, three figures popped out of her pocket, they were her chara's Ran, Miki, and Suu.

"Amu-Chan what kind of snacks did you get today?" ran asked trying to look in the bag that Amu carried.

"Breakfast for mom and Ami" Amu said flicking the pink chara away from the bag.

"Amu-Chan, I don't mean to worry you, but I think those guys are following you." Miki said looking back at the three men who followed at a close distance.

"Amu there's two more ahead of you" Ran said starting to panic. Amu searched her pocket for the humpty lock that would allow her to character transform.

"Damn I don't have the humpty lock." Amu muttered under her breath.

"What do we do Amu Chan?" Suu asked huddling closer to Amu. Amu tried to think of what she could do to get out of this situation. Suddenly one of the men stepped forward and pushed her into a nearby alley. "Let me go!" she yelled as the men tried to pin her down. She struggled as much as she could.

"Amu-Chan character change!" ran yelled. Amu waited for the energy that would flood through her and allow her to free herself but it never came.

"Waaah it didn't work it didn't work! what should we do!!!!" ran panicked flying around in circles. Amu resumed struggling. At one point the men lost her grip on her and she was able to free herself. She ran out of the alley yelling for help, hoping that someone would hear her. As the men grabbed her and dragged her back she caught a glimpse of someone crouching next to a tree. She looked at him begging and reached toward him. He didn't even flinch, just stared at her.

"H…HELP ME!!!!!" she screamed as the men once again pinned her down. One of them pulled out a knife and pressed it against her neck. Amu froze, fearing for her life.

"You be quiet ya hear. If ya aren't I'm gonna have to kill ya got it" his accent was heavy and his words were slurred. Amu could tell all of them were drunk. Suddenly the light from the street lamp was blocked off. Everyone looked over. Amu's eyes widened with hope. It was the person from before. His midnight blue hair was long below his waist. His sapphire eyes were narrow and seemed to have a wild look to them.

"H…help me please!?" Amu whispered staring at him. He didn't move just stood there watching. The knife pressed closer to her neck, just barely breaking the skin causing a bit of blood to drop down. The boy stiffened his muscles clenching.

"You shouldn't have done that. Iku-tan doesn't like blood" said a high pitched voice. The men didn't seem to hear it so amu figured It was a chara or she was just going crazy. Suddenly the boy jumped forward attacking one of the men. He pinned him down and slashed him with claws. The way he moved reminded Amu of a panther attacking its prey. His movements were graceful yet threatening, he was beautiful, but terrifying. Amu didn't know what to think as he tore the men apart, nearly killing them. One of them jumped at him holding a knife. He easily dodged and knocked the man to the ground.

Amu stared to scared and mesmerized to move. "Amu Chan he's going to kill that guy!" Miki yelled. Amu got her senses back just in time to see that the boy was about to bite the other mans throat. She leapt forward, getting between him and the man. His teeth dug into her shoulder. She gasped in pain but didn't move. The boy was shaking, and she felt his tears fall on her shoulder, mixing with the blood that came out of the bite marks. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him.

"Amu Chan the cops are coming he'll get in trouble!" Suu said. Amu nodded, someone had heard her screams and instead of helping her they had called the cops. Yeah that's a big help.

"Iku-tan the green one's right, you have to move. I know you're in a lot of pain but you need to move now!" a chara said flying over. She had long white hair and sapphire eyes. On her head she had cat ears and she also had a tail to match.

"Come with me. I can take care of your wounds." Amu said looking down at the suddenly helpless looking boy. He got to his feet and stumbled away from her. She could tell he was going to try and get away on his own.

"Wait don't be dumb I just want to help you" I said pulling his arm around my shoulders to support him. He blinked and tried to pull away. It didn't seem like he trusted her.

"Hurry gets out of here!" Ran said. Amu nodded and walked off as best as she could. Despite his earlier reluctance the boy followed. Soon they arrived outside Amu's house. The boy was breathing heavily and looked as though he was about to pass out any minute. Amu turned to the chara that had been hiding on the boys shoulder.

"Can he get up to that balcony?" she asked pointing up at the balcony that led to her room. Without saying anything the boy jumped up and grabbed a branch of the large oak that grew outside her window. He swung around so that he was crouching on the branch. He then jumped onto the balcony and disappeared from sight. Amu stared; amazed that he was able to do it without the help of his chara. She sighed and walked into the house hoping her mom didn't notice the blood on her shoulder.

"I'm home" she whispered as she walked into the house. Her mom was asleep on the couch and her younger sister Ami was sleeping curled up on the foot rest. Amu got blankets to put over both of them. Then grabbed the first aid kit and ran upstairs. When she got to her room she found the boy sitting against the wall flipping through a manga. She sat down in front of him.

"So what's your name?" she asked dipping a hand towel into a bucket of water. He didn't talk just sat there watching her. When she moved towards him with the towel he jumped back landing on all fours and growled at her. Then he collapsed unable to stay standing.

"You must be in a lot of pain. Please, you don't have to trust me just let me take care of your injuries" she said moving closer to him. His eyes narrowed, and his muscles clenched ready to jump away if it was necessary. Slowly Amu cleaned his wounds, noticing that some of them were not knew, As though they had been made over time. A few of the cuts still had glass in them. After a while he began to relax slumping against the wall. It was obvious to tell he was forcing himself to stay awake.

"I'll be right back okay. I'll get you some clean clothes. You can rest on my bed if you want." She said when she was done wrapping up his wounds. He didn't say anything. Amu left the room after watching him climb into the bed and fall asleep. '_What am I getting myself into?'_ She thought as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Well how was it? did you like it? was it good? should i keep working on it? am i asking to many questions? review please? you know you wanna press the pretty green button. preeeessss itt, prrrrreeeessssss iiiiiiiittttt. PRESS IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL =D


	2. Chapter 2

miwa:well here you go. the next chapter. sorry it took so long. i got kinda lazy and then i got distracted with the first chapter of keito's story and blah blah blah.... you people probably don't even read this... REVIEW if you read this. lol. sorry i had sugar... sugar is spelled funny isnt it. oh well. i don't own shugo chara or any thing else mentioned in this chapter -_- i wish owned ikuto but... even if it was possible i would have to share him with the hundreds of other fan girls... unless of course one of you has a cloning machine then we should be good. erm i'll stop talking now sorry. enjoy! =3

Chapter 2

[Normal pov]

Amu woke up to the sound of people talking. On voice was deep, yet soft, a man's voice. The other high pitched, a girl. Amu sat up trying to remember what had happened last night. In the corner of the room the guy that had saved her was kneeling and talking to a chara. The chara had long white hair, and light sapphire eyes flecked with red. She also had black cat ears with a tail to match. Amu rubbed her eyes and walked over to him.

"Is that your chara? I didn't get a good look at her last night. She's cute" amu said squatting down next to him. He stared at her and leaned away toward the chara. Amu sighed and stood up.

"I'll go see if I can find some food for you. My mom is at work today, so she'll leave soon and drop my sister off at daycare, and then you can take a shower." Amu said before walking out of the room. Ikuto tilted his head a bit and looked at the small chara that floated next to him. Suddenly the chara began to glow and she grew to the size of a normal human. She was wearing a tight silver shirt and black pants.

"Iku-tan if you act all jumpy and untrusting that girl might not help you anymore. In order to hide from those people you need to stay out of sight. This is probably the best place." she said leaning against him.

"I would rather you didn't call me Iku-tan" he said pulling on a strand of his hair. The Chara-girl tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"If we're going to hide you then we need to disguise you… sorry Iku-tan but the hair has got to go" she said grinning evilly. Ikuto glared at her, and pushed her away as she tried to cut off his hair with her knife.

"You just want an excuse to cut my hair you psychotic thing!" he yelled pinning her down. Suddenly the door burst open revealing an Angry Amu.

[Ikuto's pov]

The door bursting open startled Isis and she popped back into her chara form and hid in her egg. I turned around quickly ready for an attack. The human world confused me some people attacked you, and some ran away, while others sat around and stared at you like you were some kind of weirdo. On the island things had been easier to understand. If its stronger than you it attacks, if its weaker it runs.

The girl was glaring at me seemingly angry. I tried to remember if I had done anything I wasn't supposed to but I guess that whatever I did was some weird thing that only upset human… maybe I smelled or something. Humans didn't have great senses of smells but even the slightest stench made them cover their noses.

"What did I do?" I asked looking up at her. Her face turned slightly pink and I wondered if I had said something embarrassing.

"I told you to be quiet till my mom left. Luckily I was able to make enough noise to drown out your voice." She said sitting down on a pink blob that rattled like there were seeds in it. I was tempted to rip it open to see what was inside but I knew that would probably make her mad. And like Isis had said this was probably the best place to hide.

"Oh sorry… I forgot." I said attempting to make my lips curl up in what I hoped was a smile. Her face turned pink again. Maybe I was doing it wrong. I tried to smile again and waited for her to say something.

"W…why are you s...Smirking like that?" she asked kind of franticly. That's odd. I don't remember doing anything to scare her. Humans are so weird.

"Smirking?" I asked curious as to what the word meant. Isis knew a lot about things but, how to interact with humans wasn't one of them. The girl sighed as though she was annoyed with me. She then picked a plate up and set it down in front of me. On it was some kind of tan-ish food on it covered in some dark colored sticky slim. I tried to pick it up but it slipped out of my fingers and I got more of the sticky stuff on my fingers. She laughed and took some kind of silver pointy thing off the plate, and started to cut the tan-ish food.

"It's called a pancake, and it's covered in syrup. And this thing" she said indicating the silver thing, "is a fork it's used for eating so you don't get your fingers sticky." She said. I looked down at my fingers and licked the sticky s… syrup off them. It was really sweet, like honey, but different. **(A/n Well duh)**

"It's sweet" I said looking at her in surprise. She laughed, and stabbed some of the… Pancake…

"Here try this." She said holding out the, um fork (?). I leaned forward and bit the strange food. It was sweet and fluffy. I tried to smile at her again, but I noticed that her face was red again. Was I doing something to embarrass myself again? People are so hard to understand.

"Ne Iku-tan maybe she has a fever" Isis whispered in my ear. I blinked remembering the time I had gotten sick. My face had turned red and hot. I leaned forward and place my forehead on hers. It wasn't hot but her face turned even redder and she started to stutter something. I wasn't really sure what she was saying. She pushed me away and quickly moved to the other side of the room.

"Huh did I do something wrong?" I whispered to Isis not really getting why the girl reacted the way she did.

"Um I don't know!" she said before hiding back in her egg. I turned back to look at the girl and realized that there were four chara's floating around her head.

"You have chara's too… wait that means you can see Isis." I said. She nodded and looked at me like I was crazy or something. Then she laughed. I stared at her baffled.

"W…what are you laughing about?" I asked moving closer to her. She froze; ready to jump away if I got to close. _'Maybe people haven't lost all there animalistic instinct'_

Suddenly from downstairs I heard a door open but Amu didn't react to it so I assumed it meant nothing wrong.

"Will you help me cut my hair?" I asked her suddenly. She blinked surprised. Maybe she thought I trusted her. That definitely wasn't the case. I just had no one else who could help me and I didn't want it to be too messed up. she stared at me for a minute as though trying to figure out what I meant. Then she got to her feet with a sigh and walked over to the door.

"I'll go get some scissors wait here" she said before opening the door. As soon as the door was opened her eyes widened and she looked up at the person who stood on the other side.

[Amu's pov]

I opened the door about to go get him some scissors. I didn't really get why he wanted to cut off all that beautiful hair. When I opened the door I was looking down at the pink carpet. That's when I noticed the feet. Someone wearing green slippers was standing outside my door. I looked up slowly and realized that it was my mom. I gulped knowing it was too late to try and hide Ikuto. I mean she was looking right at him there wasn't much I could do. But I'm sure she would understand my reason for helping him. Although she might not like the fact that I hid him in my room… or that I slept next to him.

"Uh um m...Mama what are you doing home?" I asked stuttering. She was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest. I sighed knowing excuses wouldn't work.

"Well Amu what is this boy doing here?" she asked. I sighed and knew I would have to tell her everything.

Me, my mother, and Ikuto sat at the kitchen table as I explained the events that had taken place the day before, of course omitting the fact that I had fallen asleep in the same bed as Ikuto. And the fact that most of his injuries weren't from the fight. When I was done she sighed and looked down.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter Ikuto-kun. And yes it was the right thing to do taking care of your injuries like she did… but amu honey why didn't you tell me?" the tone of her voice filled me with guilt and I found myself looking down wishing I had told her.

"I'm sorry mama you looked so peaceful last night. And this morning you were trying to get ready to go to work. Please let him stay mama he's got nowhere else to go, and he doesn't know his way around the city." I begged. He saved my life the least I could do was give him a place to stay.

"Fine but he'll be staying in Ami's room and Ami will stay with Me." she said standing up. "We'll talk about this more when I get home. Take some of your father's old clothes and trade them for some that will fit Ikuto-kun. "She said before grabbing her things and hurrying back to work.

I was so happy that I jumped into Ikuto wrapping my arms around his neck. He stiffened as did I. I let go quickly and looked away my face was burning.

"S…so…sorry" I stuttered glad that he didn't seem to know what blushing meant.

"Erm that's ok…." He said seeming just as embarrassed. Maybe his instincts embarrassed him or something.

"ah um you wanted me to cut your hair short right" I asked smiling. He paused for a moment thinking, and then he nodded.

"yeah I think I can trust you for now" he said watching me the wariness gone from his gaze.

* * *

did ya like it did ya like it? tell me you liked it. love you all R&R please. =3


	3. Chapter 3

muahaha fear the power of sleeplessness... erm any way this chapter has more amutoness =D or at least the start of it... its hard to right in the pov of someone who knows nothing of the human world... and a few of you mentioned how ikuto called other people human even though he is one too... just to clear that up he's lived with animals all his life and so he's come to think of himself as more of an animal than a human. I do not own **shugo chara**.

* * *

Ikuto lay in bed unable to sleep. On the pillow next to him his chara's Isis and Yoru slept peacefully. He sat up and walked over to the window. For three weeks now he had been living with Amu's family. So far he had heard nothing from the people who had taken him from the island but he knew it was only a matter of time before they showed their faces. Until then he would stay in hiding and try his best to learn about the world that he now lived in. he understood that for five days in a row Amu went to a big building called a school to learn about things that people needed to know. She had started to "tutor" him but he wasn't quite able to grasp the lessons. In the afternoon, the time when the sun starts to descend, she went to a place called a store to work so she could get money to buy things. When the clock had the number (he could now count to sixty) 8:30 on it he would go to the store to meet her. Isis and Yoru were learning how to behave like normal chara… if chara could be normal.

One of the reason's Ikuto was having so much trouble sleeping was because of the dream that kept coming back. He was on a boat and everyone was panicking. Someone would bump against him and he would go flying over the railing into the freezing cold water that seemed to swallow him up. Do matter how hard he struggled to get to the surface he kept sinking. Eventually everything went black and he woke up in a cold sweat usually with Amu standing over him. she would hold him until he was finally able to calm down and fall back asleep. He knew this caused her problems, her face was always red, and so he had been avoiding going to sleep.

Amu stood on her balcony looking down at the street. It was cold out but she didn't mind. The cold helped her to clear her mind and think. Ikuto had been staying there for some time now but she hadn't told anyone about him. Someone had hurt him before. She was sure of that. She was often awakened by him crying out in his sleep. He was starting to learn more and soon she was sure he would be able to function in normal society. For someone who knew nothing about the modern world he was a quick learner. In just a few days he had learned at least three hundred words. He had learned how to read and write and could count to at least sixty.

She had decided that soon she would be able to see how he reacted around other people. There was going to party at her school, for what she couldn't really remember, and they were allowed to bring guest. She had told her friends that she would be bringing a close friend but had told them nothing else. She didn't think they even knew he was a boy. She wondered if it would be possible to one day have a relationship with Ikuto but every time the thought came to her head she shook it away. There was no point hoping for something that would never be. Besides she was very happy with her current boyfriend, Tadase, even if he was a bit jealous and controlling. Dia came out of her egg and floated over to Amu.

"Is something bothering you Amu-Chan? You're not shining as brightly as usual" she said tilting her head to the side.

"I'm just wondering… Ikuto speaks Japanese so he must originally be from Japan right. Well maybe his family is here somewhere. I mean unless he was born on that island but Isis said that he was the only human on the island. So that can't be right. He must have somehow ended up there when he was really young. But probably doesn't remember how." Amu said walking back into her room. Her other chara were peeking out of their eggs to see why she was up.

"Ikuto hasn't had nightmares lately I wonder why." She said walking to her door. Suu peeked further out of her egg.

"amu-Chan where are you going?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Amu put a finger to her lips.

"I'm just going to check on Ikuto. It's best if I wake him up before he starts yelling." She said walking out of her room, not even caring that her hair was a mess and she was wearing a nightgown that had gotten a bit short. She knocked lightly on Ikuto's door and then walked in.

Ikuto was sitting on the windowsill wearing only a pair of pants. His pale skin seemed to glow in the light of the moon. Amu felt her face warm and knew she was blushing.

"You're awake" he said sounding surprised. He stepped off the window sill and walked over to her, as gracefully as ever. He stopped walking when he was only a few inches away from her. She blushed more.

"A…ah y…yeah i… I was having trouble sleeping s….so um uh" she stuttered more and more as he leaned down and put his forehead against hers.

"Your face is red again but you're not sick" he said thoughtfully.

"Ah um uh i…its nothing" she said blushing. He smiled and hugged her suddenly. Her eyes widened and her face turned bright red.

"I…Ikuto why… why are you hugging me?" she asked hiding her face from him. Even if he didn't know what blushing was she was still embarrassed.

"You seemed kinda… I don't know upset I guess… and well when I'm upset because of the dream you hug me. So I thought maybe you would feel better "he said resting his chin on the top of her head. _What harm it could do,_ she thought as she wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his shoulder. She wondered if he had even the slightest idea if he knew how he made her feel.

"Amu… let me walk to school with you for now on" he said thoughtfully. Amu looked up at him.

"huh school why?" she asked laying her head back on his shoulder, even if it was only for a little while she wanted to be close to him.

"I wanna meet your um friends and Isis and Yoru want to know what a school looks like… so can i?" he asked with a smirk again. Amu blushed even though she knew that he was just trying to smile. Amu smiled trying not to laugh. Sometimes he was just like a child.

"yeah sure you can walk me to school tomorrow"

"good" he said smirking again. Amu blushed and let go. She planned to step back but he still hadn't let go of her.

"um well I…I guess I'll go to bed then…" she said trying to hint that he should let go. He didn't actually he pulled her over to his bed and laid down next to her.

"I think I might sleep better if you're here." He said looking at her. Amu blushed but nodded. Just sharing a bed wouldn't do any harm. She closed her eyes and soon she had fallen asleep.

When he was sure that Amu was asleep he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He wasn't sure why but when ever he say her or talked to her he had this strange feeling. His heart would beat faster and he seemed to want nothing more than to hug her. While he was waiting for her to get home he could think of nothing but her. It confused him.

Soon he too was sound asleep holding amu in his arms.

* * *

well how was it... oh oh look at the green button press the green button the green button wants your sould and your opinion of my story. =D obey the button


	4. Chapter 4

Miwa: here it is sorry its so short i got lazy. well any way read enjoy review all that jazz. erm yeah i do not own** shugo chara nor anything else used.** oh yeah just so you know i changed seiyo and the gardians and all that to highschool. so yeah. erm ages ar

Amu: 16

Tadase: 16

Ikuto: 19

yaya: 15

Kukai: 17

rima: 16

ami: 8

nagihiko: 16

Utau: 18

* * *

Wild boy 4

Amu walked out of the front door Ikuto close at her heels. He was wearing a pair of torn black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black cat head on it. Amu couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. She had picked it out herself. He was also carrying her bag something he had insisted on doing. Amu knew that when she showed up at school with him more selfish rumors would start but she would deal with them later. The thing she was most worried about is what Tadase would think. After all Ikuto was living at her house. He's good looking and kinda protective.

Amu sighed and started walking down the street that led to her school, her hands in her pockets. The chara's Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Isis, and Yoru were playing a game of tag in the air around them. Isis was running away from miki, when suddenly she turned around and tackled Miki yelling something about cookies. Ikuto chuckled at the chara's and then opened Amu's bag to let them hide in it. Amu laughed as well.

"Ne Ikuto you told me once that Isis wasn't your chara. If she isn't yours then whose is she?" Amu asked looking at Isis who was now eating a cookie. For a minute he didn't say anything. He was still having trouble with saying the right words.

"I don't know" he said finally, "she's been with me as long as I can remember. It's because of her that I was able to survive on that island. She taught me how to live." He glanced down at Amu wondering if he had said it right. On the island he had never really had to talk, since it was just him, Isis, and Yoru, oh and the wild animal. Amu nodded and him and looked ahead. Her large castle like school was visible at the end of the street as were many of the other students. He smirk/smiled down at amu.

"That big building is your school right?" he asked sticking his hands back in his pockets. Amu nodded and looked around. Hoping that none of her friends were nearby.

"Hey Ikuto we're getting close to the school. I think you should walk on the wall for a while ok" Amu said looking around. Already Ikuto had gathered a lot of attention. He nodded and jumped up onto the wall where it was harder to see him. Amu sighed hoping no one had really gotten a good look at him.

"Amu-chi!!!" a loud voice yelled from somewhere behind her. Amu sighed and turned around just as the small orange haired girl jumped into her knocking her back. Amu laughed and sat up pushing her friend off.

"Good morning yaya" amu said standing up. Yaya jumped up and turned to Rima as she walked up.

"Morning Rima-tan!" yaya said knowing better than to glomp rima.

"Good morning Yuiki-san, amu-Chan." Rima said with a small smile. Amu checked her watch still about ten minutes to the time Tadase usually showed up.

"Hey Amu-chi where's your bag?" yaya asked just now noticing Amu's missing bag. Rima looked at Amu, and she knew there was no point hiding anything from her.

"Rima Yaya I want you to meet someone" Amu said smiling. She looked up at the tree that Ikuto had positioned himself in.

"Ne Ikuto you can come down" she said smiling. Ikuto dropped from the tree as graceful as ever. He landed with barely a sound and stood up straight. Yaya and Rima stared at him.

"Iku-tan say something" Isis said poking his cheek repeatedly. Ikuto flicked her away and stuck his hands in his pocket resisting the urge to squat down in a defensive position.

"Hi" he said looking away. Amu elbowed him in the stomach.

"Baka, introduce yourself" amu scolded. He looked down letting his bangs fall in his face; he looked like a hurt kitten. Amu sighed unable to resist his face. She looked away her arms crossed.

"Fine Rima, Yaya this is Ikuto. He's been staying with my family for a while. He decided last night that he was going to start walking to school with me so here he is." Amu said her arms crossed.

"Huh how old is he how old is he?" yaya asked circling around Ikuto, inspecting him. Ikuto looked down his bangs covering his eyes again. Isis slipped out of Amu's bag and sat on his shoulder.

"We don't know exactly. He was four when we got to the island but we had to way of telling how long he had been there since the weather never really changed." She said eating another cookie. Ikuto flicked her away.

"Don't say unnecessary things Isis" he said annoyed.

"Huh he's got a chara!" yaya said grabbing Isis out of the air. Isis started to freak out squirming in her grip.

"What does she mean island, amu-Chan?" Rima asked tugging on the back of Amu's sweater.

"Ah well um he erm." Amu tried to think of something. It would probably be bad if anyone found out about where Ikuto came from, even her friends. Those people were still looking for him after all.

"Amu-Chan good morning." A feminine boy's voice said. Amu's face turned red and she turned around.

"T…ta…Tadase-kun. Good morning." She stuttered hoping he didn't really notice Ikuto.

"Yo guys class is about to start!" kukai said walking up and putting his arm around Tadase's shoulder.

"Ah your right. Where Nagihiko he's usually the first here" amu said looking around. Ikuto shifted feet uncomfortably for some reason he didn't like Amu being around all these boys.

"Amu wont your mom be mad if you late?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Amu looked up at him surprised that he had spoken up. He was usually so quiet. Tadase glared at Ikuto wondering why his hand was on Amu's shoulder. After all Amu was his girlfriend right. Tadase grabbed Amu's hand and started to walk towards the school.

Ikuto reached out and wrapped his arm around Amu's waist pulling her back. He smirked at Tadase and then looked down at Amu.

"You almost forgot your bag. What time will you be home" he asked putting the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Amu blushed and looked away.

"T..Thanks. I'll be home same time as usual. School gets out at three but I stay after with the guardians till five so if you want you can come get me then" she said stepping away from him. He smiled and nodded, glancing at an angry looking Tadase.

"Amu-Chan can I stay with you today I wanna know what school is like!" Isis said flying around in circles acting hyper. Amu sighed wondering just how many cookies Suu had given her.

"Yeah fine but no more sugar you're bad enough as it is. Ikuto you'll be fine on your own right?" Amu asked looking up at him.

"Hey Ikuto isn't alone he has me!" Yoru yelled, popping out of her bag. Amu flicked him away.

"That's even worse than him being on his own." She said walking away. Isis snickered and stuck out her tongue. Amu scratched the back of her head. She had the strangest feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

you know you wanna review cause i'm awesome like that. its ok press the green button no one will judge you


	5. Chapter 5

XP ok ok don't kill me. see i'm still alive. look i even updated. i have to thank Isis Isara for helping me with the two new characters. lets see if anyone can figure out the secret of their creation... you probably have to be a big fan of a certain show to figure out their real names =P shhh Isis don't tell any one. well anyway here it is the newest chapter of 'wild boy' by none other than the awesome miwa!!! =D ok enough patting myself on the back enjoy. **i do not own shugo chara!**

P.S. OMG OMG OMG WHO READ SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! OMG OMG MAJOR KUTAU MAJOR KUTAU AAAAHHHH IT WAS SOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!! *cough cough* ok fangirl moment gone. enjoy

chapter 5

Amu walked into the school with tadase. her hands in her pockets, tadase had given her some big lecture on being with boys. it wasn't her fault that she owed ikuto her life. after all its not like tadase ever volenteered to walk her home from work. actually now that they were older amu had started to notice how possesive he really was. she started to walk towards her class when she realized that her chara's were gone. she checked there pouch but only found their eggs. she sighed and walked into class knowing that the chara's would be fine as long as they didn't leave the school.

"now my servants we have an important mission today!" kiseki said. as usual he was acting better then all the others. isis giggled when all of them made annoyed faces.

"what we doin this time?" daichi asked in a bored voice. pepe yawned and fell asleep.

"once again we shall search for the embryo! we must find it so that i can become the king of the world!" kiseki said placing his hands on his hips and laughing evilly.

"what every you say king" daichi said sarcastically.

"hey instead of going on a mission i think we should show isis-tan around" kusukusu said laughing. Isis's ears perked up and she nodded.

"yeah that sounds like fun" she said excitedly. Kiseki puffed out his cheeks in frustrations.

"hurry my servents we must find the embryo before Easter does!" kiseki yelled. Isis looked up at him.

"did you say Easter?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Kiseki looked at her confused and nodded.

"yes Easter is our greatest enemy! we have been fighting against them for years now. we must find the embryo before them!"

"what is this embryo thing anyway?" isis asked floating upside down. she giggled then started making faces at kiseki.

"the embryo is a magical egg that grants any wish. if we find it then i can become king of the world!"

"so its like something out of a fairy tail"

"and we arent?" miki asked shrugging. isis thought for a moment then nodded.

"yeah i guess we are... come on i wanna see the school i wanna i wanna" she whined clinging onto kiseki. he sighed.

"fine but only this once since you are my new servant!" he said.

"YAY!!!" all the chara's yelled in unison as they flew off. kiseki sighed and followed them defeated.

[meanwhile with ikuto]

ikuto walked back into amu's house with a bored expression on his face. once again he would have to spend the day on his own bored out of his mind. he fell over on the couch his tail twitching back and forth. he turned on the tv and stared at the screen mindlessly for a few minutes.

"Ikuto this is boring nyaa~" yoru complained sitting on the back of the couch. ikuto casually reached back and flicked yoru.

"we just have to wait for Amu to come home... its just more boring because isis isn't here for you to play with. why don't you go back to the school or something." he said bored. yoru sighed in annoyance.

"well can't we do something other than sit around. i mean what if those guys found out where you're living what if they burst in it would be all aaaahh" yoru said rolling around. it was obvious he was pretty bored.

"yoru go look for those goons find out how close they are to discovering where I'm hiding or something" ikuto said rolling over. your jumped up excited.

"you can count on me ikuto!" he yelled before floating off. Ikuto scratched the back of his head wondering what he should do today. He sat up and stretched, yawning. he wished there was some way to figure out who he was and where he really came from. Amu had said he probably came from japan because that's what he spoke. but he could never be sure. did he have a family, was there someone out there who cared for him. or was he an unwanted child cast away by his family.

Ikuto got to his feet and walked upstairs. he knew that amu had some books that were easy to read so maybe he could practice reading them. He picked a manga off the shelf and sat down to read.

Downstairs the front door opened, and two boys walked in. they both appeared the be arround eighteen. They also had similar facial features, the fact that they were twins was barely noticeably. One of them had long gold hair that went down to his knees, his bangs stuck up and fell in front of his eyes. He was wearing white jeans and a white button up shirt with gold colored trimming under a long white jacket. His eyes were a striking gold color. The other looked similar but he had short purple hair that like the others stuck up and fell in his face. He was wearing black pants with a black v-neck shirt, under a long black coat. his eyes were a mysterious purple color.

"huh looks like no one is home" the purple haired one said flopping down on the couch.

"Yeah kuro real proper. try and treat the furniture a little nicer. Amu'll kill you if you break another couch." the gold haired one said taking his jacket off and hanging it next to the door.

"Jeez sorry Kero I'm just glad to be home. That job wasnt easy ya know. oh thats right you don't you had an office job while i had to work my but off" kuro said throwing his shoe at his twin.

"Jeez. Your so annoying. Mom should have given you away" kero said starting to walk upstairs. Kuro sat up and threw another shoe at kero.

"Get a life kero. Mom would never get rid of me i'm the one with personality. sure you got all the brains but the girls dig personality, hey don't walk away when i'm talking to you! where are you going!" kuro said jumping up and following his brother.

"to put my things in our room got a problem with that." Kero said pulling a string opening the attic, and starting up the ladder. kuro followed him with a shrug.

Ikuto sat on Amu's bed listening to the two voice's. he had character changed with Yoru and was crouched down defensivly. Ready attack should they pose a threat. when they headed up the ladder ikuto quietly slipped out of the room. leaving the door open so i didn't make a noise. he climbed up the ladder quickly not giving it a chance to creak. when he reached the top he peeked up so he could see the two twins.

The room was pretty plain with unpainted walls and rough wooden floors. there were two twin beds pushed against opposite sides of the room and a line of duct tape cut the room in half. on half of the room was completely messed up with clothes and wrappers everywhere the wall was covered with posters of bands and pictures of girls. the other side of the room was neat and tiddy with nothing really personal other than a few clothes folded neatly on the bed. Ikuto slipped into the room and hid under a desk while the twins weren't looking.

"hey so how should we surprise them this time?" kuro asked rolling over to look at his brother. Kero shrugged and started unpacking.

"well first i'm going to finish unpacking then i'm going to figure out who that lost cat looking dude is thats peeking into our room" Kero said setting his bag down. Kuro sat up and looked at Ikuto. Ikuto knew he had already been seen so he climbed the rest of the way into the room. kuro stood up clenching his fists.

"who are you and why are you in our house?" kero asked as he continued putting his things away. Ikuto leaned against a wall undoing the character change.

"ikuto i've been staying here for a while now. Who are you two?" he asked glaring at the two of them. kuro laid back now bored. He'd leave introductions to Keru.

"we're Kuro, and Kero Hinamori. This is our house, we just got back from working in the next town over. We're both 20" Kero said closing his dresser. He turned and glared at Ikuto, Ikuto glared back not showing any emotion. kuro snickered, 'this is going to be fun' he thought to himself as the two silently fought each other.

Suddenly the watch on Ikuto's arm began to beep. He glanced down at it and saw that it was time to go get Amu.

"i'll be back" he said jumping out of the attic. Kuro and Kero followed.

"where are you going?" Kuro asked curious. Ikuto looked back over his shoulder as he pulled on his shoe's.

"To go get Amu. She told me i could walk her home from school today" He said with a smirk before walking out the door. The twins chased after him pulling on there own shoes as they went.

* * *

ok so there you have it. hope you loved it. if anyone can figure out who kero and kuro really are you should review.... or review just cause you love me... heck review if you loved the first chapter of shugo chara encore for all i care. LOTS OF LOVE! MIWA OUT


	6. authors note sorry sorry

**UGH i'm soooo sorry i haven't been able to update lately my computor crashed so this is all i'm able to upload but don't worry i've been working on the stories so once i am able to update again there will be a few updated at a time so pleaaaasseee don't hate me ok i haven't forgoten you guys.****  
**


	7. Chapter 6

ok yes be happy i'm finnally able to upload! sorry this chapter is so short... but at least its eventful right. Man its been forever since i uploaded. hope you guys don't hate me. and don't worry i haven't forgottenabout anything. oh and i will definetly try by best to upload as often as i can now to make up for the lost time. i'll try and get another chapter up tonight and i'll also update keito's story.

chapter 6

Amu sat down in her chair at the royal garden, with a sigh. Isis, Ran, Miki and suu where flying around above her head chasing each other. As they had been all day. Nagihiko looked at her sympathetically.

"Amu chan are you ok? you look pretty angry" he asked sitting down next to her. Amu sighed once again.

"watching the three of them is bad enough but Isis is as bad as the three of them combined." She said laying her head on the table.

"well its not like Isis is your chara, just send her back to that Ikuto guy" Tadase said crossing his arms in annoyance. Amu glared at him.

"i can't just do that i told her she could stay it would be rude to send her away like that" Amu said picking up a donut from the plate. Tadase just shook his head.

"AAAH Amu-chin i wanted that donut!" Yaya yelled tackling Amu out of her chair.

"ok ok i get it Yaya you can have the donut" Amu said trying to get the smaller girl off of her. The others laughed as Yaya began to throw a fit. Amu finally broke free and got to her feet fixing her uniform.

"i should get going you guys Ikuto should be waiting for me by now. i forgot to tell him that the meeting was going to be longer then usual" Amu said checking her watch. it was already 5:30. Tadase's eyes narrowed a bit and he got to his feet.

"i'll walk you home just call him and tell him not to come" Tadase said smiling. Amu stared at him for a moment then shook her head.

"no its fine i have to go to work anyway and its out of your way, so don't worry about it okay Tadase" she said walking towards the door. Tadase ran after her.

"it doesn't matter if i have to go out of my way i'm your boyfriend so i should talk care of you"

"thats a first" Amu said a bit annoyed. she sped up abit trying to get away from him, he didn't take the hint.

"what do you mean thats a first. i always take care of you Amu-chan i love you" Tadase said grabbing her hand and causing her to stop. Amu stared at him for a minute not believing what she was hearing.

"are you kidding me. You never offer to walk me home, you never ask me how things are going and you always say you love me without considering my feelings" Amu said her eyes starting to water a bit.

"hey brat i would prefer it if you didn't make my Amu cry" Kuro said pulling Amu away from Tadase. Amu looked up at her brother surprised.

"your Amu!? she's not yours she's mine, who are you any way!?" Tadase yelled trying to pull her back. Keru stepped forward putting his hand protectivly on Amu's shoulder.

"i can't allow Amu to go out with a guy who would make her cry that just wont do" he said glaring at Tadase.

"i don't have to take this crap from you. Amu tell them i'm your boyfriend. and come over here!" tadase ordered. Amu opened her mouth to say something but before she could Ikuto leapt foreward his fist connecting with Tadase's face. Tadase fell back in shock holding his bruised cheek.

"I...Ikuto!" Amu said shocked. She ran forward and grabbed his arm pulling him away from Tadase. Ikuto's eyes were narrow and once again had their animalistic look. His hands were curved and he looked like he would gladly kill.

"Ikuto calm down" Amu said pushing ikuto back towards Kuro and Keru.

"i can have him arrested for that!" Tadase yelled. Amu felt Ikuto tense and placed her hand on his chest. Amu noticed that the rest of the guardians had followed and where now standing a short distance away. It was obvious they where ready to help, but Amu had to wonder who they would help.

"don't go near Amu anymore" Ikuto said, his voice practicaly a growl. a chill ran down Amu's spine and she remembered how he had been the first day she met him. No matter how human he became no matter how much she tried to change him, underneath he would always be an animal.

"and why shouldn't i go near her?" Tadase asked in a mocking voice. Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arms around Amu. She stared up at him shocked.

"because she's mine now" he said. he brought his lips down to hers, kissing her. Amu reached up wrapping her arms around his neck, she was no longer thinking, just feeling. Feeling Ikuto's strong body against hers. Feel the heat radiating off of him. She kissed him back loving every second of it. And then it ended.

* * *

well how was that was it good. don't you just love cliff hangers.... no yeah me neither don't worry i'll update soon. Love you mean it... you know you wanna click the green button... so why deny yourself the joy of leting me know i'm not hated right.


	8. Chapter 7

well heres the next chapter... sure i'm getting an f in journalism but at least i can update more often oh well my teacher will just have to deal with it. *shrugs* well i hope you guys like this chapter.... its... i don't know i think its kinda sad i guess... eh what do i know right well... i hope you guys enjoy it. I DO NOT OWN **SHUGO CHARA! **well have fun

* * *

Ikuto pulled away his lips parted slightly. He seemed out of breath. Amu leaned against him for support not sure she could trust her own legs. She could tell that her face was red. Stunned Tadase stared up at the two of them shocked, Amu could see that her other friends where also shocked, Kero and Kuro where both obviously shocked as well. Ikuto stood still his arms wrapped around Amu protectively. Amu could tell that if Tadase tried anything Ikuto would kill him. She wrapped her arms around him and tightened her grip so he couldn't do anything.

"Obviously kid you've been replaced" Kero said clearing his throat. His voice broke through Amu's thoughts and she looked around just now truly realizing what was going on. Tadase was glaring at Ikuto, looking like he wouldn't mind killing him as well.

"Amu, go over there" Ikuto growled pushing her towards Kuro. He caught her and stood her up straight. Amu looked up at her older brother a worried expression on her face. Kuro's face was grim as he watched the two other boys staring at each other; the murderous intent was thick in the air. Amu shivered and stared at the two boys clearly scared for them.

"Amu is mine! She'll always be mine!" Tadase yelled at Ikuto, who responded with a cruel looking grin that showed his abnormally pointed teeth.

"Then you'll have to kill me" Ikuto said. It seemed like he wanted to say more but Amu knew he still hadn't fully grasped Japanese.

"Kiseki lets show him who his ruler is!" Tadase said to his chara. Kiseki nodded and floated over to his owner.

"Boku no Kokoro, Unlock!" Tadase yelled before beginning the character transformation, "Platinum Royal!" He glared at Ikuto, daring him to try and fight. Ikuto smirked and stepped forward.

"Yoru. Boku no Kokoro, Unlock." Ikuto said casually. Light surrounded him and he character transformed, becoming "black lynx"

"Both of you stop it!" Amu yelled hoping that her voice would snap them out of whatever other world their minds seemed to be in. The character transformation had made Ikuto even more cat-like and every inch of humanity seemed to be gone.

"What's wrong Kiddy king, Surprised that I can transform too" Ikuto said as he ran at Tadase his claws bared. Amu closed her eyes not wanting to see the result. The two boys began to fight, using as much power as they could to try and hurt the other.

"What the hell!" Kuro said shocked. Amu looked back at her brothers remembering that they knew nothing about the Shugo chara's.

"I'll explain later" Amu said looking around for her chara's. Her eyes locked with Dia, who nodded. Like the other two Amu was surrounded by a light transforming into Amulet Diamond. She ran forward barely blocking both the boys attacks.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. A bright light burst out from the humpty lock around her neck. All three character transformations where undone and the three of them stood there confused. Amu fell back suddenly tired.

"Amu-Chan!" Ran yelled as her other three chara's flew over to her. Ikuto was looking down at her a concerned look on his face. He knelt down and offered his hand to Amu but she rejected it and stood up on her own. A defiant look on her face.

"Enough of this! I don't belong to anyone! I'm my own person so stop fighting." She said trying to keep her voice from cracking. Ikuto looked down, looking like a kitten who had been scolded. Tadase had a hurt look on his face. Amu ignored both of them.

"I'm sorry" Ikuto said looking away. Amu swallowed hard and wiped a tear off her own face, before turning her back on the both of them. There was a tight pain in her chest.

"If the two of you are going to keep acting like that then I don't want to be with either of you. Ikuto hurry up and figure out who you are so you can go home. Kuro, Kero lets go home" she said grabbing her brother's sleeves and walking off. Ikuto started to follow but didn't. He looked down at the ground. Ears and a tail appeared on him and he jumped off in the opposite direction, hoping that he could figure out a way to show Amu that he was sorry.

"Yoru did you ever find anything out about the people who had me?" He asked jumping from roof. Yoru nodded.

"Yeah I found out where they where keeping us. They have a big thing with information about you on it. Maybe they know who you are!" Yoru said excitedly floating next to Ikuto. Ikuto nodded grimly and headed in the direction that Yoru had indicated. Suddenly a sharp pain filled his head and he fell forward luckily landing on a roof.

He held onto his head and cried out as the pain became stronger. Yoru floated next to him not sure what to do, he started to panic. Isis landed next to Ikuto worried. Then it was over. Ikuto continued to lay there trying to regain his breath. Tears ran down his face and he was gasping.

"Tsukiyomi" he muttered under his breath wondering what it meant. Had he just remembered something from his past? He sat up carefully not wanting the pain to return and stared out at the city that stretched out in front of him.

"Ikuto are you okay?" Yoru asked. His eyes wide with shock. Ikuto just nodded and pet the little chara.

"We'll stay here for the night. Kuro and Kero will protect her" he said softly wiping away the tears. Yoru and Isis nodded wondering what had happened to him.

* * *

there how was it good? meow meow... well ok i'm done being random. any way press the button okay i lovez to hear from you guys it makes me happy well love you mean it 3


	9. Chapter 8

Amu sat on the couch. A blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her head rested on her knees and her pink hair fell in front of her face. Kuro and Kero sat on either side of her worried expressions on both of their faces.

"Amu will you tell us now what all that was about, they like transformed and had weird powers… how did they do that Amu?" Kero asked pushing his gold hair out of his face. Kuro nodded agreeing with his twin.

"Yeah start explainin Amu then you can go all emotional" Kuro said with an idiotic smile. Amu punched his arm and sat up looking between the two of them.

"Alright fine I'll tell you…. But its going to be pretty hard to understand since you can't see them" Amu said looking at the charas who sat on the table in front of her. Her brothers followed her gaze and gave her a strange looks, unable to see what she was talking about.

"Well since we can't see why you don't tell us already" Kuro said rolling his eyes. Amu elbowed him in the ribs and stood up.

"Well you see all kids have this um egg... and it's supposed to well um…" Amu scratched her head trying to think of a good way to explain it. Dia pulled on Amu's sleeve and smiled up at her.

"Just tell them what I say" Dia said. Amu smiled at her and nodded.

"It's like this all kids have and egg in their heart, the egg of their dreams their would-be-self. That they haven't realized yet. And when a child wishes to know their true self the egg appears in front of them. That egg then hatches and a chara is born. The child who the egg was born from can character change with that chara and their character changes to become like the charas… what you guys saw was a character transformation. When the human and their chara combine… thanks Dia" she said repeating everything that Dia said. Her brothers stared at her looking extremely confused.

"So… you have one of those chara things and so does Ikuto and that Tadagay kid" Kero said trying to make sense of it all. Amu nodded.

"Well actually I have four chara's… Ran, a sports girl, Miki, an artsy girl, Suu, whose into all the home economics, and Dia, a singer. Ikuto has Yoru, a cat, and Isis; I think she's a panther or something. And his name is Tadase" Amu said glad that they where at least trying to understand what she was telling them about.

"I know what his name is" Kero said with a smirk. Amu giggled and jumped on her older brother's lap. Kero laughed and tickled her. Kuro jumped up and started to help. Amu laughed uncontrollably. Suddenly both of them stopped and looked up. Amu followed her gaze and was surprised to see that they where staring at the chara's. She sat up quickly.

"You guys can see them can't you!" she said excitedly. Kuro and Kero just nodded in disbelief. Kuro reached out and grabbed Ran's pony tail. Ran cried out and tried to escape.

"Yes see I'm not crazy now let ran go I'm the one she's going to bother if you hurt her" Amu said. Kuro let go of Ran and the flustered chara flew away and hid behind Amu.

Suddenly the door opened and Ikuto walked in looking down. Everyone got silent and Amu stood with her back to him. He looked around the room hoping to find a friendly glance but he knew none of them were even going to spare him a glance. He sighed and pulled his shoes off.

"Will one of you stop ignoring me long enough to help me look something up on that computer thing?" he asked scratching the back of his head. Amu sighed and walked over to the computer. She brought up a search engine.

"What do you want to look up?" she asked in a cold voice. Ikuto leaned on the back of the computer chair and looked at the screen.

"Tsukiyomi" He said knowing it was pointless to try and explain why. Amu typed the name in and hit enter. Many different links came up and she got up.

"There's too many there for me to read to you before I go to work. Miki will stay and help you. Kero can you walk me to work" she said walking over to the door and pulling her shoes on. Kero nodded and jumped up.

The two of them left and Ikuto sat at the computer listening to the articles that Miki read for him. Kuro lay on the couch staring at Yoru as he rolled around with a ball of yarn. Ikuto glanced over his shoulder.

"If you don't take that from him it will get everywhere" Ikuto said before going back to listening to Miki. Kuro sat up and looked at Ikuto.

"You really care about my sister don't you? To tell you the truth I wanted to beat the tar out of that guy too. But Amu's always been against violence… So what exactly are you looking up?" Kuro asked still looking at Ikuto.

Ikuto stared at the computer screen looking for anything that could jog his memory again. As he listened to Miki he heard the word Easter mentioned a lot. He wondered what it meant he knew he had heard it somewhere before but where. Suddenly his eyes came to rest on a name. Once again the pain shot through his head. He fell forward clutching his head as though that could cause the pain to go away.

Images flashed through his head, a boat, a storm, a large house and a girl with blonde hair. Every flashed through his head and he cried out once again. He curled up trying to save himself from the pain. He bit down on his lip so hard that blood started to run down his chin. Kuro jumped over the couch and knelt next to Ikuto trying to figure out the source of his pain. Miki flew out of the house hoping to catch up to Amu with Yoru close behind her.

Ikuto dug his fingers into his skin as though trying to rip out the source of his pain. Kuro carried him over the the couch and pinned his hands down so he couldn't harm himself anymore. Ikuto continued to cry out and kept trying to get at what was causing him pain.

Miki and Yoru caught up to Kero and Amu as they where about to reach the store Amu worked at. Yoru grabbed her sleeve and started to pull her back towards the house while miki tried to tell Amu what had happened. Amu grabbed both of them and covered their mouths.

"i'm going to move my fingers and _one _of you is going to _coherently_ tell me what is going on" She said with a sigh. Both of the charas nodded as best as they could. Amu let them go and Miki started to talk.

"I was helping Ikuto and then suddenly he cried out and he's in alot of pain and we don't know whats wrong with him!" Miki said quickly. Yoru nodded confirming what miki had said.

"This happened earlier too. He just collapsed and he's really hurting i can tell!" Yoru said looking like he was about to cry.

"lets hurry back!" Amu said before running off. Kero ran after her.

"Amu chan Character change!" Ran yelled giving Amu more speed. She ran as fast as she could Kero struggling to keep up with her. When she reached the house she burst in and fell to her knees next to the couch. Ikuto's eyes opened and they came to rest on her but he showed no recognition. He was still struggling to free himself from Kuro's grasp and Amu could tell that Kuro couldn't hold him down much longer.

"Kero help him!" she ordered placing her hands gently on Ikuto's cheeks, trying to find some way to calm him down. She leaned forward and rested her forhead on Ikuto's.

"Ikuto please you need to calm down. We wont let you hurt yourself. If you tell me whats wrong i can try to help. But i can't do anything when your like this, i can't help you when your not my Ikuto." she whispered, hoping that her Voice would reach him. she herself had started to cry and her tears mixed with his.

She kissed him softly and felt his body relax beneith her. The twins let go of his arms and he reached up his fingers brushing gently against her cheeks.

"Amu" he muttered his eyes meeting hers. Amu smiled wiping tears from his face. She nodded and kissed him once more.

"Ikuto please tell me whats wrong" She begged pushing his hair out of his face. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forhead.

"i remember who i am" he said his eyes seemed to be seeing something that none of the others could see. Amu stared at him wondering what it was that he had remembered.

* * *

nuuuuu IKUTO IKUTO IKUTO! the poor guy i'm a mean writer i know. well i hope you guys like this chapter... or feel horribly bad for poor ikuto. tell me what you think ok T_T i still feel bad for writing it. well i hope you guys review ok. love you mean it ~miwa


	10. authors note: another contest

**Well this is a bit sooner then expected but i need a few more character for rivals so once again i will be holding a contest. like the first one there will be three categories. Writing, Drawing, and video editing. There will only be two judges this time so there will be two rounds for each category. The winners will get to make a character for Rivals. The deadline for the first round will be june 9th. i know its short notice but you can enter stories that have already been written. Its not necessary but I would prefer if the stories you enter are one shots. Video's must be at least 30 seconds, and drawings must be original. The stories and the videos can be from any anime. Isis and I look forward to your entries. good luck.**


	11. Chapter 9

**omg i bet you all hate me now T_T i'm sooooooo sorry that i haven't updated in like forever. its summer break so i got all caught up in hanging out with my friends and what not and my computor is broken and my brother never lets me use his long enough to type and i had to get a job and and and oh enough with my excuses you probably would rather i just let you get to the chapter huh. well excuse me for being sorry. nah just kidding. i love you guys. and to make up for the long time i made this chapter long and well i have to say its a good one so enjoy nyah~~**

_Recap: __She kissed him softly and felt his body relax beneith her. The twins let go of his arms and he reached up his fingers brushing gently against her cheeks._

_"Amu" he muttered his eyes meeting hers. Amu smiled wiping tears from his face. She nodded and kissed him once more._

_"Ikuto please tell me whats wrong" She begged pushing his hair out of his face. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forhead._

_"i remember who i am" he said his eyes seemed to be seeing something that none of the others could see. Amu stared at him wondering what it was that he had remembered._

**chapter nine**

Ikuto leaned foreward agains the cold railing of the balcony in Amu's room. A soft breeze was blowing and caused his midnight blue bangs to brush across his forehead. His deep blue eyes were narrowed and he was deep in thought. The Family that he belonged to, the Tsukiyomi's they owned Easter. they were evil. He remembered clearly the events that caused him to be on that island. The reason that he had been on that boat in the first place. He closed his eyes and allowed the memories to come flooding back. He grit his teeth as the memories brought back the headaches. But at least they weren't as bad now.

_"Papa wait where are you going!" four year old Ikuto yelled as he ran down the street after his father. He wasn't sure why but his father was leaving him and his sister and mother. He had explained to Ikuto the night before that he was to young to understand. But Ikuto hated the idea of his father leaving. After all he had always been close to his father. _

_The Taxi that his father had gotten into slowed to a stop allowing Ikuto to catch up to it. His father opened the door and got out. Ikuto stopped in front of him and bent over out of breath. His father smiled and knelt down ruffling the small childs blue hair._

_"Ikuto i told you last night why i had to leave. you'll understand one day when your older but right now i need to escape from you mothers family. I can't give up music like they want me to do. It is in my blood, and its in your blood Ikuto. One day you will come to love the violin as much as i do" Aruto said. He had a smile on his face but his eyes were filled with sorrow. Though Ikuto didn't understand why he recognized that look._

_"But Papa i do love the violin. I love listening to you play it, and so does mama and even little Utau." Ikuto insisted grabbing his fathers large hand with his two small ones. "I want you to stay and to play for us. I want you to teach me how to play so that I can make mommy and sister happy like you do." His large eyes spilled over with tears and wished that he could be stronger like his father and not cry. but even as he thought this a single tear ran down his fathers face and he pulled Ikuto into his arms hugging his son tightly._

_"now now Ikuto don't cry. I need you to stay here. and I need you to be strong and be the man of the house. Your mom and little sister need you Ikuto. I need you to be brave and stay with them." He said trying to comfort the small fragile seeming boy._

_"NO I don't want to be the man of the house. I don't want to have to be brave. I wanna be little i don't want to grow up. You told me i didn't have to grow up. Don't make me!" Ikuto managed to get out between his sobs. Aruto couldn't help but chuckle at the small boys spoiled personality. He stood up holding Ikuto in his arms. Ikuto clung tightly to his fathers shirt refusing to let go._

_"hey buddy the meter's still running" The cab driver called over his shoulder. Aruto looked back at the cab and then he looked down the street at the house that had been his home since before Ikuto was born. He then looked down at the still crying child in his arms. With a sigh he shifted Ikuto to one arm._

_"Ok Ikuto how about this. Why don't me and you go on a vacation for a while. We can take a boat to another country, Just the two of us. How about it bud?" Aruto asked. Ikuto stopped crying and looked up at his father with a small smile and a thoughtful look in his eyes. He seemed to examine his fathers face with a look to intelligent for a child of four._

_"And then we'll come home to mommy and Utau?" he asked suspiciously. Aruto was surprised that Ikuto had figured out his true intentions. He thought for a moment knowing better then to meet his sons knowing gaze._

_"yes and then we'll come home to your mom and Utau" Aruto lied taking one more look back at the house. He hoped that Ikuto would understand one day why they where leaving._

_"alright then lets go on va... a trip" Ikuto said with a big smile. Aruto felt horrible for betraying his sons trust, but never the less he got back into the cab with Ikuto and headed towards the city._

_"papa wont i need to get my clothes from the house?" Ikuto asked climbing over the back of the seat and looking out the back window. Aruto smiled and pulled ikuto back buckling him up. _

_"don't worry i'll buy you some new clothes and i'll even get you some toys" Aruto said putting his arm around his son._

"Ikuto what are you doing out here?" Amu asked her voice bringing Ikuto back to the present. She had opened the slider and was standing there in her orange plaid pajama's and pink slippers. In order to get to her balcony he had had to slip through her room with out waking her but apparently she had still woken up.

"sorry Amu" he said his voice rather deep. She blushed slightly and stepped out onto the balcony to stand next to him. The breeze begain to blow again and Amu Shivered. Ikuto reached over and pulled her closer keeping his arms around her shoulders. Her face turned even redder and she buried it in his shirt.

"is something wrong Ikuto?" she asked seeing the thoughtful expression on his face. He smirked and shook his head. He still wasn't used to smiling.

"no nothing. just remembering" he said pressing his cheek against her soft hair. She looked up at him a bit confused then wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his warmth, as he once again got lost in his memories.

_Ikuto stood next to his father at the port of some unknown country. They had taken a plane there and now to throw off any who might persue them they would hitch a ride to England on a cruise ship that was captained by a man who owed Aruto a favor. Ikuto reached up and grabbed a hold of his fathers hand. He was frightened by the hustle and bustle of the busy port filled with people who spoke a languge that he didn't understand. His father smiled down at his reasurringly as a man wearing a white captains suit walked towards them with a big smile on his face._

_"Aruto my dear friend it has been to long" he said in a booming voice that seemed to shake the area around him. He was rather tall and had short brown hair and a large beard. There was a scar over his left eye and he kept his right hand in his pocket._

_"yes Arnald it has been quite a while. This is my son Ikuto, he will be joining me on this voyage if thats alright with you." Aruto said using his free hand to shake the captains hand. The man knelt down and held out his hand to ikuto with a jolly smile on his face and wrinkles around his eyes. Cautiously Ikuto reached out and took his hand. The man smiled and ruffled Ikuto's hair before standing back up._

_"quite the grip you got there boy. your going to be a strong man like your father when you grow up aren't ya" He said with a laugh. Ikuto said nothing. He just stepped closer to his father. Both of the older men laughed and then began talking as he led the two of them towards the ship. Ikuto tripped a bit as he tried to keep up with them. Seeing his trouble the captain knelt down and picked Ikuto up Ikuto with one arm and placed him on his shoulders._

_"there ya go boy now your even taller than your father" He said once again laughing. Ikuto set his earlier wariness aside and laughed despite himself. He found that he was unable to dislike the captain._

_After a few days had gone by Ikuto pretty much learned his way around the ship and Aruto allowed him to roam alone as long as he checked in every now and then. He had been wandering around the ship for a while and he noticed that it had gotten dark out. He remembered that his father had told him that there was supposed to be a full moon that night and so he headed out to the deck. The wind was blowing hard and the boat rocked on rather high waves. Ikuto walked over to the railing and climbed up it a bit to see the dark pitching water below. He looked up and saw that dark storm clouds had covered the sky hiding the moon from sight. _

_Ikuto stood at the railing, his large saphire eyes stared up at the night sky, and the wind brushed his midnight blue bangs across his forhead as he clutched the bars and stared in wonder at the night sky._

_"The band will begin playing in the dining hall in five minutes" Captain Arnold called over the loudspeaker. A group of people surged past Ikuto pushing him to far forward. He was thrown overboard into the restless black waters. No one noticed the two eggs that followed him. one was black with a white paw print and the other was half red half black. _

_"Ikuto!" Aruto yelled as he saw his small son fall overboard._

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu yelled shaking him back to his sense's. He was laying on the floor of her balconey and she was kneeling next to him looking scared out of her mind. When his eyes finnally opened she hugged him tightly and sobbed onto his chest. He sat up and hugged her trying to calm her down. His head was pounding and he couldn't remember how he had ended up on the floor.

"Amu calm down. You don't want to wake your brothers do you." he said gently pulling her onto his lap and cradling her against his chest. She quieted down and then glared up at him her eyes still puffy from crying. She punched his arm as hard as she could and then hugged him again, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Ikuto. You suddenly passed out and you where crying and i didn't know what to do and you wouldn't wake up!" Amu said without taking a breath. Ikuto smirked abit and hugged her close again. He stood up and carried her back into her room and laid her gently on her bed.

"Don't worry Amu ok. Nothing is wrong i'm just feeling a little dizzy is all" he said as he tucked her in and kissed her forhead. She grabbed his hand as he turned to leave and wouldn't let go.

"Ikuto can you stay in here tonight?" she asked looking up at him with her eyes wide. He smirked and sat on the edge of her bed. His saphire eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight that came in through the window.

"don't worry i'll protect you" He wispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against her. Though they seemed bright, his eyes were filled with a deep sorrow.

* * *

**well there ya go you guys. how was it? i have plans for wild boy so it shouldn't take me long to update again. i'm also going to update Rivals and for the record i finished the first part of keito's story so you'll have to stay tuned for part two. love you mean it 3**


	12. authors note

**To all my loyal readers. thank you all so much for supporting me for so long. I know some of you have been keeping up with me since i posted my first fan fiction and that makes me truly happy to know that my writing can entertain people. Since my hope is to become a writer i am glad that i was able to share some of my stories with you guys. But I am sorry because today i have decided to leave fanfiction. I will keep up the stories that i have and i will try to respond to any messages i get**. **But with school starting up again and having to get a job. i wont have the free time that i usually have and so i have to give up on a few things. so that i can focus on my grades and my work in order to save up for college. I will try to come back on eventually. I'm not sure when but once i have a bit more free time I will continue my stories. Once again i want to that all of you and i am sorry i have to do this. I hope that when i do return i will be a better writer and you guys will be able to enjoy even better stories. If any of you wish to email me my email is Miwa_taylor **. **Well this is good bye. For what i hope is not the last time, Hope you guys enjoyed my fanfics. Love you mean it, Miwa**


End file.
